This invention relates generally to computed tomography (CT) imaging and more particularly, to a high-resolution kernel with low noise and low aliasing artifacts.
In some known clinical applications, it is desirable to be able to visualize small structures inside a human body. For example, in an Inner Auditory Canal (IAC) examination, radiologists examine small bony structures to discover abnormalities. Traditionally, such examinations are performed using high-resolution kernels, for example, a bone kernel or edge kernel, during the tomographic reconstruction process. The kernel provides that high frequency contents in the projection are enhanced such as by applying a polynomial weighting function to the original filter kernel, so that the high-frequency regions are scaled by a factor greater than one as set forth below:G(f)=w(f)·R(f), where  (1)
f is a frequency variable,
R is the original “Ramp” filter, and
w is the weighting function.